A Fool In Love
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: One-Shot. Robbie always liked Cat ever this the day he met her. Remembering the day he met her.But things don't turn put like they are support too for a fool...


**(Me: Hey there folks.. Just wanted to tell u that I wanted to tell you that I wriiten of this about a year ago but never got a chance to postit. It's a bit OCC. It's just a cute and angst thought I came up with about a year ago, enjoy. )**

I never really like thinking of her like that...

My mind was always running; everything was so sweet about her. I know I was a fool to think that she will ever like me, just look at me...I was nothing...

Heh, why do I even better trying so hard, she was a girl and a person, while I was a boy and a dork to her...

I was nothing...

I remember the first day I met her, it was a warm spring day...

_**Flashback**_

_I was at lunch sitting with Rex and the gang, when she came along. My heart was beating so fast, she was so beautiful. _

_''Hello,'' they said._

_''Whatever'' Jade said as she took a sip of her coffee. She was always into her coffee. I mean, don't get me wrong she was a pretty girl but she was pretty scary in my book. __I lightly chuckle to someone as the girl sat near me, I blushed._

_Feeling the nervousness in my body, I excuse myself to the bathroom, I know I was a dork to run like that. _

_Once I was in the bathroom, I started to pant from running, I check the stall if anyone was in there. Good. I was alone._

_''Man, you are so lame, did you see that babe,'' I heard Rex said as I nodded._

_He was right about the girl, she was a pretty one but I was coward to run like that. I put my puppet down, even though he didn't like that word._

_I gently took my glasses down and washed my face with cool water. __I got to get a freaking grip, I told myself as I was trying to relax myself. Once I was done washing my face, I looked up at the mirror. __I wasn't a bad looking guy but there was something about me that I didn't like..._

_The fact I was a freak to girls, I know that I told them that I wasn't a freak but I was... Carrying a puppet for so long._

_Man, that was childish of me to do... _

_After I was done, I dry my face, put on my classes back on, picked up Rex, and left the bathroom._

_***xx***_

_Once I left the bathroom, I looked around to see if any of my friends were coming. Then I saw Andre texting someone, I ran up to him as he looked up._

_''Sup,'' he said with a smile._

_''Hey..Um...Listen, sorry if I ran like that I was just-''_

_He cut me off. ''Nah, it's cool, dude, we understood. Well, expect for Jade who didn't really care what happen.'' He was right about that. The Goth never did care, so why bother. _

_I gave my friend a weak smile, as I turn my head away. Andre knew that there was something bothering me, I could tell he was about to ask but was cut off when the bell rang. _

_''See ya,' 'he said as he left, I saw the other student roaming. _

_I was just standing there like a fool, then I looked up to see her talking to Beck and Jade, I ran up them. ''Hey, Rob,'' Beck said as he waved at me, I also waved back. However, Jade didn't care so I would I say hello to a girl that didn't even know that I existed. _

_The girl giggle in a way that sounded so sweet to my ears. _

_''Hey, is everything, you were like, ran out of there so fast-is everything okay?'' she asked me as I was straight a blush a bit. ''Y-yeah, no worries,'' I said flashed her a goofy smile. She giggled. _

_''Anyways, we are going to class, later Robbie,'' I heard Beck said. _

_Of course, when they left I wasn't paying to anything else beside the girl who was I was looking right now; man I felt fuzzy inside. I tried to think of something to say._

_Suddenly I heard Rex say something to the girl, ''So, baby got a cell phone?''_

_The girl answer his question. ''Uh yeah, but I don't get it out to puppets.''_

_''Pfft! Your lost, sweet-heart,'' Rex said in a mocking tone to the pretty girl. Shoots, now he was making me nervous now; he always have to say something stupid to the girls. I bit my lips as I was thinking of what to say to her. _

_''Hey...,'' I heard her. _

_''Y-yeah?''_

_''Listen, I know that I'm new here and all, but I'll like us to be friends, okay?'' Her voice was so sweet like candy and so gentle like clouds, I blushed as I nodded. I saw her taking out a piece of paper from her jean pocket, and grab a pen from her backpack._

_What on earth was she doing? _

_Then I noticed that she was writing down her number for me, I smiled at this. Once she was done, she handed me the paper; I looked down at it. ''You could call me anytime if you like, Robbie...'' she said._

_I looked up with a goofy smile on my face. _

_''Dork...,'' I heard Rex said as I my smile went away. Damn... Why must he always make a joke about that?_

_''Hey, I have to go to class, I'll see you around,'' she said with a smile as she ran to her class, once she left I smiled down at the paper and I couldn't be even more happier. Even though I met her today, she made my heart skip like a child._

_I put the piece of paper in my pocket and dash off to my next class..._

_***xx***_

_It has been weeks since we the girl._

_Every day, I would call her and talk to her; hopefully she didn't find me creepy-like more girls do. So me and her talked every day, text, or just email each other. It was great! But..._

_Things don't happen the way they should... Don't they..._

_A other week has passed by, I was in my house with Rex, who was sitting beside me. It was a very nice afternoon; we were watching T.V. when I got bored. ''Soooo, when is your date with-''_

_I cut him off. ''Today, I'm going to pick her up at six so we could eat some dinner and watch a movie. And it's not a date!'' I blushed. Even thought we were just going to some fast-food place and a movie, it didn't mean a date-date...right?_

_I looked at the look and it read 4: 50, I better get ready._

_After I was done getting ready, I walked to her house, she came out wearing a pair of nice dark blue skinny jean, black high heels, and a dark blue tee. She looked stunning. _

_''Hey, Robbie, ready to go.''_

_''Y-yea...I am. Shall we,'' I said as I lift my arm for her to grab it. She giggled and playfully hold on to me. _

_***xx***_

_The night went by fast... Everything was so perfect...everything..._

_Everything..._

_While we were walking back to her house, I was thinking of what to see. ''Robbie...''I heard her say my name in a such a sweet way, but also it sounded so sad. I looked at her. ''Yeah?''_

_''Thanks for today, I really enjoy it. It was the time like my brother got his foot stuck on the ketchup,'' she said as she giggled. I made a face, but a gentle one. We kept walking into the cool breeze._

_Once we reached her house, she turn her whole body to face me. I smiled at her, but she didn't return it back._

_''Like I said before, thanks for tonight. It was nice.''_

_''Mm-hm, it sure was. Maybe we could do it again someday-''_

_She lift up a hand so she could speak. ''I'm sorry but I can't...''_

_I was getting worried now, did I do something to upset her, I didn't mean too...Shoots, what did I do so wrong to make her feel like this. I stare at her. ''I'm sorry,'' she said once again._

_At first I didn't understand why she kept saying that; however I didn't realize this will be my final night with her. She spoke again. ''You are very nice guy, Rob you are. But I feel like you want o be become more than just friends,'' she said as her brown eyes stares into mines._

_How did she know...?_

_I tried to speak but I couldn't bear myself anymore; I felt my heart beating so fast that I felt like fainting...But I stood strong..._

_I clear my throat as I felt my cheeks heating up from the embarrassment. ''W-What do you mean by that...? I was just trying to be nice-''_

_''You don't understand, Robbie. *sigh* Look, I know that you are a great guy, but...'' her voice fell a bit. ''But... I'm not looking for a boyfriend just yet; I just got out from a bad one about a month ago, okay. ''_

_''No! You don't get it, I was not trying to make you my girlfriend,'' I lied thought my teeth._

_She gave me the strangest look, she crossed her arms. The girl that I like didn't believe a single word that I said to her... ''Oh really then? Did why did the other day you got me chocolate, flowers, and a stuff animal.''_

_I open my mouth to say something but closed it 'cause I knew that I was a fool to trick her...I was really a fool..._

_I waited for her to hit me but I saw her putting her arms down as she walked close to me. ''Robbie...''_

_''Y-yes...?" I said like a idiot. _

_''You are great guy I know that for a fact but... I prefer us being friends. I'm so sorry, Robbie, I hope this doesn't affect our relationship being friends...,'' her voice sounded so sad when she said that. _

_Even though I wanted to be more than just good friends, but looking at her like that made my heart sink... I sigh as I gave her a smile, of course inside I was upset and sad. I nodded making her smile. _

_''Thank you! I know that it was mean of me to say it like that but...Trust me I don't like hurting people it's mean.''_

_I couldn't but chuckle at this; she was so cute. ''I know silly...''_

_She smiled back at me, I blushed. ''Good. Mmm...Um..Robbie, thank you for tonight, it was wonderful.'' She tippy-toed to give me a peck on the cheek and walked inside her house with a smile on her face. _

_Once she was inside, I life up a hand to my burning cheek where she kissed me. I smiled to myself... Heh, I was I'm smiling for something so stupid like that? __She rejected me..._

_I looked at the door once more before I walked away..._

_***End Of Flash Back***_

I opened my eyes. I looked around to see that I was in class, damn... Only two minutes before class was over.

I looked to my left to see 'her' smiling and looking preppy like always. I smiled.

Once class was over, I picked up Rex who was on the ground. I walked out of Sikowitz's class. Once I got to my locker I noticed 'she' was there talking to Tori and Andre... I was nervous again as I heard them laughing at something Andre said.

''Man you still on the girl. Pfft, get over her she's history,'' Rex said.

''B-Be quiet...,'' I said.

''Nah, don't feel like it'' he replied back. I groan as I knew he smirked at me for doing so. ''...Well, see you girls later, ''I heard Andre say as I saw him walk past by me.

I looked again to see Tori leaving, I smiled once again as I walked up to the girl that I liked so long. ''Hey there.''

''Oh, hi Robbie...,'' her voice was shaking.

''Soooo, what are you going to-''

I was cut off when I heard a voice saying, ''Yo, babe.'' I stopped to turn to see a guy walking up to her, my smile turn to a frown. Of course...

''Hey, I was just talking to my friend, Robbie.'' She turn to face me. ''Robbie, this is my boyfriend-James.''

''Hi...,'' I said weakly.

I was just standing there like nothing was happening, I felt like a idiot right now. I wish I could run away but I couldn't...The only thing I could do was just smile as I knew Rex was making fun of me. ''Well... Let's go to lunch, babe,'' James said as I saw him taking her hand.

''Robbie, wanna join us?''

I shook my heard. ''It's fine, Cat...Just have fun...Kay,'' I said in the most stupidest tone ever. I wanted to punch myself as I saw her go with her new boyfriend.

Why did I even bother to ask her out again...I know that she wasn't good enough for me so why should I care...

I sigh as I walked over to the stairs. I sat down, putting down Rex as I thought to myself.

''_Why bother... you will still rejected no matter how many times she says yes or no...She will never like you...You're a loser...A loser...,'' _a voice said in my head.

That 'little' voice in my head was right.. I was fool...

...A stupid fool who was in love...

**(Me: I know the ending was meh...but I think it was a cute-angst one-shot. I hope everyone enjoys the story. One more thing, this story was planned about a year ago so please don't ask me ''why are you not writing the other stories''. I am but I'm having writer block. I wrote this about this... It's a bit of OCC, but I tried my best to keep in character. One thing, ''IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T COMMET!) **


End file.
